


Sugar?  Yes, Please!

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Series: Spellbound [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a companion piece to Spellbound.  Just a little something sweet...and a tiny bit naughty..but, yeah..more like lover appreciation.</p><p> </p><p>thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar?  Yes, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one was inspired by my insane love song compilation.
> 
> In no particular order:
> 
> Besame- Camila  
> All of ME- John Legend  
> Skin- Rhianna  
> Cuando Me Enamoro- Enrique Iglesias  
> Crazy in Love (2014)- Beyonce  
> So Beautiful- Musiq Soulchild  
> Say Yes-Floetry  
> Love Me Like You Do-Ellie Goulding  
> Sugar-Maroon 5  
> Good Kisser- Usher  
> Burning Desire-Lana Del Ray  
> Loving Me 4 Me- Christina Aguilera  
> Secret-Maroon 5  
> Seven Devils, Bedroom Hymns- Florence + the Machine  
> You-Raheem DeVaughn  
> Lover's Eyes-Mumford & Sons

Jean sat at his computer finishing up a few minor details of his planned weekend with Marco. It was to be a surprise for his resent promotion. Turned out that all that ‘non-ass kissing’ worked and his boss was more than impressed with Marco’s job performance. They were going to hold up in a swank hotel for the entire weekend where Jean was going to cater to Marco’s every whim. All he had to do was finish packing their overnight bag and stop by the florist on his way out. 

The sound of the front door slamming disturbed him from his thoughts. 

“Bertl that is not what I meant.”

“No? Well, how did you mean it? That I’m just wasting my life as some Sous Chef? Because that’s exactly how it sounded!”

“Now you know that is not what I said.”

“Bertl, why are you wasting your time at that restaurant when you could be doing so much more with your life?”

“Ok, ok, I did say that but you are taking it out of context. You are capable of so much more if you just believed in yourself.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“Bertl—damn it wait.”

“I am happy with what I do, Reiner. I love my job.” There was the slam of a cabinet door and a clang of glass on the counter top. “While working at a five star restaurant may not mean a whole lot to you, it means something to me.”

“I’m not saying you’re not good at what you do. You are amazing! I’m just saying if you had a little more confidence in yourself you could open your own place.”

“I’m going to stop you there before you manage to dig yourself deeper. Have you thought that I may not want that added responsibility because it would mean more time spent away from you? It’s not that I lack the confidence to start my own business. I was thinking about how it would affect our relationship. Don’t—just don’t. I’m done with this conversation.” Bertholdt said firmly, sadness tinting his words. There was another quieter click of a door and then silence.

Jean came into the living room, hands in his pockets. He leaned against the entrance way. “Hey.”

Reiner sat on the couch, head in his hands. He looked up and dropped his arms. “Hey, sorry if you heard that.”

Jean shrugged. “Everything ok? You two don’t argue often.”

“Yeah. No.” Reiner sighed. “I stuck my foot in my mouth again.’

“We all do it. He’ll be fine. Just give him some time. You know how Bertholdt is. He just needs to process it.” Jean straightened up. “We’re not gonna be around this weekend so you have plenty of time and privacy to make it up to him.”

“Where y’all going?”

“Spoiling Marco for his recent promotion.” Jean smiled.

“Gotcha. Well have fun. You both work too hard.” Reiner stood.

“Well, Marco does anyway. It’s not really work when you do what you love.” Jean smiled and went back to his room to finish packing.

Reiner decided to give Bertholdt some time to cool off. Taking his laptop he retreated to his room in silence. Jean’s words playing through his head.

Jean placed his bags in the car, suit hanging on the back of the door. Freshly showered and shaved, hair fabulous, he had one more thing to do before he headed out.  
Throwing on some old jeans and a t-shirt he went looking for Bertholdt. He found him in the backyard nursing a glass of wine sitting in the wooden glider on their back porch. Naba’s head rested on his knee. Jean opened the door and stepped outside. Bertholdt looked up at him as he came over and sat beside him. Throwing his arm over the back he patted Naba’s head. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Bertholdt said quietly. “Did he send you out here?”

“Nope. Walked out here on my own two feet of my own volition.” Jean quipped.

Bertholdt sighted. “I over reacted.”

“I know.” Naba stood and placed to huge paws between Jean’s legs. Stepping up she leaned into sniff at his face. Jean pulled back a bit but patted her side. “Um, you’re extremely friendly today.” 

Bertholdt smiled. “You smell good.”

“What, do I smell like ass all the time?”

The dog licked his face and Jean grimaced. “I think I liked it better when you didn’t like me.”

Bertholdt chuckled softly. “Naba get down and leave Jean alone.” The pooch jumped down and rested head back in his lap.

Things got quiet again and Bertholdt began fiddling with his glass, the wine almost gone. Jean watched him. The hand he rested across the back of the glider reached up to play with the dark locks at the back of his neck. “Hey, talk to me man. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking I screwed up.”

“I think, you think too much.” Bertholdt glanced over at him. “And then, not enough sometimes.”  
He let that sink in before he pulled at Bertholdt’s earlobe. “You know what he meant.”

“Yeah. I let my emotions get the better of me.” He drained what was left in the cup. “I don’t want to screw things up by adding on something that is a huge responsibility. I like how things are now. It’s not that I haven’t ever thought about opening a restaurant. I’ve even picked the location if I ever went through with it. He means the world to me, Jean. Opening a restaurant isn’t worth losing anytime away from him.”

“I get it.” Jean scratched behind Naba’s ear. “I think he just wants you to be successful. He knows you are capable of so much more that working under someone else. Reiner has faith that you can be your own boss and be better than the peons you work for.”

“I know.”

“I know you know. So stop pouting and go make up with him.” Jean looked up expectantly. Marco was so much better at playing peacemaker, however, he felt he was holding his own. 

Bertholdt smiled and shook his head. “Thanks, Jean.”

Jean leaned over and kissed Bertholdt on the cheek. Clapping his hand on is shoulder he stood. “That’s what I’m here for. Oh, by the way, we aren’t going to be here this weekend.”

“Where are you heading out to?”

“I’m putting Marco up in a fancy hotel and spa, taking him to dinner and spoiling him rotten.” Jean gave Bertholdt a huge toothy grin, causing him to laugh in spite of himself. “Everything better be right with you two homos when we get back.”

“Love you too, Jean.”

Checking his suit pockets once more, Jean grabbed the IPod off the counter and his keys and headed out.  
~~~~  
There was a sharp knock at his door and Marco looked up from his computer over the top of his reading glasses. “Marco, there is a beautiful well-dressed man out here to see you.” His secretary beamed.

Marco stood and gave her a curious look. “Did he say who he was? I’m not expecting anyone.” He shrugged his suit jacket on. The charcoal grey three piece, tailored to perfection, like he was just meant to wear a suit. It was accented with lavender dress shirt and a deep purple tie. Taking his glasses off, he set them on the table and followed her out.

“He didn’t say. But if you don’t want him, send him my way.” Mina winked at him.

There was a very well dressed sandy blond scoping out the artwork that hung in the hallway to Marco’s office. The fitted black three piece accentuated his lithe frame perfectly. The look was completed with a grey dress shirt and a maroon tie. His hair stuck up in softly sculpted angles. He held a bouquet of blood red roses in his left hand.

“Jean?” Marco was startled to see him. He never visited him at work. Jean turned and smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to steal you away.” Jean presented the roses to Mina. “These are for you. I’ve heard a lot about you Miss Mina.”

Mina blushed and took the flowers sniffing them delicately. “Marco please say you don’t want him.”

Marco smiled as Jean tucked his head and grinned. “Oh, you wouldn’t have him. This one’s trouble. You’d give him back within a week.” He smirked. “I can’t leave; I’m in the middle of something.”

 

“Check your schedule. I believe I have a one o’clock appointment.” Jean slid his hands into his pockets.

Mina checked the appointment log. “It says you have a one o’clock with a Mr. Kirstein. The rest of your day is clear. Your four o’clock moved to Monday.”

Marco raised a brow. “So it seems.” He made a sweeping gesture towards his office. “Right this way Mr. Kirstein.”

“Mina it was a pleasure.” He shook her hand and flashed her a charming smile.

Marco closed the door behind them as Jean took in his new office. “Jean, what are you up to?”

“I’m not up to anything. Ok that’s a lie. Actually, I’m here to pick you up, so whatever you need to finish please do so.” Jean unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat cross legged in the chair in front of Marco’s desk. “This is nice babe. Did you have lunch?”

Marco sat down and closed out a few windows on his computer and wrapped up a couple of memos. “It’s a huge improvement. No I haven’t eaten.”

“Excellent because I made us reservations at 1:30.”

Marco raised a brow, “You are acting overly suspect.”

Jean’s eyes widened in false hurt. “Suspect? I’d like to think I was being a kind and attentive boyfriend. And you, my love, are going to make us late. So chop chop, let’s go.” Jean stood and buttoned his jacket. Leaning over Marco’s desk he kissed the top of his head. “I’m going to come out here and harass your secretary while you wrap up.” Popping his head back in before he closed the door, “Oh, and you will be unreachable this weekend.”

Marco rolled his eyes and sent out a few last minute emails smiling to himself. He could hear Mina giggling through the door. Jean must be laying it on thick. 

Shutting down his laptop and grabbing his phone he headed out. Mina was practically eating out of Jean’s hand. “Alright you two break it up. Mina, stop trying to steal my man.”

“Aw Marco, you’re no fun. He wouldn’t leave you anyway. He’s too far gone for that.” Mina pouted, Jean laughed. “But he is a shameless flirt. You shouldn’t lead a woman on like that Mr. Kirstein.”

“My apologies Miss Mina I thought we were just having an innocent conversation.” Jean smiled charismatically.

“Alright you, out. Stop trying to seduce my secretary. Mina, have a nice weekend.” He pushed Jean towards the door.

Jean waved over his shoulder. “It was a pleasure, Mina.” 

“Bye Mr. Bodt, Mr. Kirstein.” Mina sing songs.

Marco shook his head. “You are hopeless.”

Jean smirked as they walked down the hallway. “One of these days you are going to have to bend me over that new fancy desk of yours.” He spoke only loud enough for the Marco to hear.

“Keep that up and I might take you back there now.”

Both walked through the hallway looking completely professional. “Now, now, Mr. Bodt that is something that can be addressed at a later date. Right now we have a prior engagement.”

Marco’s phone went off before he could make his comeback. Jean led him out to the car and opened the door for him while he continued his conversation. They drove towards the restaurant when Marco finally ended his call. Jean held out his hand. “May I?” Marco looked at him curiously but handed his phone over anyway. Jean turned the device off and tossed it in the backseat.

Marco smirked. “Ok, I get it. No phone.”

“No phone, no email, currier, telegram, smoke signals, nothing. You are unavailable all weekend.”

“Yes, Sir Mr. Kirstein.”  
~~~~~  
Reiner leaned against his headboard, laptop resting on his knees as he surfed aimlessly through the internet. He should find Bertholdt and apologize. He hated it when he was upset, especially if it was because of him.

He had an email notification pop up. Clicking the window to dismiss it, he changed his mind having seen the sender: Hoover, B. Subject: Nanaba’s

The title threw him off. Once he opened the attachment, it was very clear what Nanaba’s was. It was a complete layout for a restaurant. Diagrams along with blue prints, fabric swatches, music, ambiance lighting, the location, even the wine list was all laid out. The only thing missing was the menu.

“Bertl, why didn’t you say anything?” Reiner muttered. He even had approval for a loan. All he needed to do was sign the paperwork. 

Naba chose that moment to poke her head in. Reiner patted the side of the bed and she jumped up. Resting her head across his stomach she sighed deeply. Patting her head he mumbled, “You too, huh? Think I messed this one up sweetie. Bertl seems to have it all together. Wish he would have told me.” 

Soft music wafted down the hallway. He could hear his master chef rummaging around in the kitchen. Reiner closed out his laptop after going through the planogram for Nanaba’s once more. He listened to the love songs that filled the house. The smell of fine delicacies finally lured him out of the room towards the kitchen.

Bertholdt’s back was to the entrance. He was busy rolling out dough and cutting it into fine shapes; reaching for a bowl of filler. Reiner came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Bertholdt shrugged the other shoulder as he continued filling the little pockets and folding them over. “You didn’t know.”

Reiner watched as his lithe fingers pinched the edges closed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t sure I wanted to go through with it.” Bertholdt mumbled. “It’s a huge responsibility, like having kids. You have to dedicate so much time and energy to making sure it’s successful.” He sighed as he added a glaze to the pastries. “I had everything but the menu prepared. I couldn’t decide what exactly I wanted to cook. What would make people keep coming back.”

Reiner let go as Bertholdt loaded up the baking sheet. “I figured if I couldn’t get the menu right, which is the most important part, I wasn’t ready to open a restaurant.” Sliding the sheet into the oven he wiped his hands and wrote down the remaindered of the recipe. “Plus, it would take away time from you and I wasn’t sure if I was willing to give that up just yet.”

Reiner leaned back on the counter, hands gripping onto the countertop. “And now?”

Bertholdt wiped his hands and stood in front of Reiner. “I’m still not sure I want to give up any more time than I have to with you. But your little pep talk inspired me to work on narrowing down the entrees.” He stepped closer placing his hands on the counter on either side of Reiner’s waist. Resting his forehead against his lover’s, he sighed. Eyes still open a fraction he looked down the slope of Reiner’s nose. “Sorry I over reacted. I know you meant well.”

Strong arms wrapped around him. “I would give you the world if I could Bertl. I don’t want to be the reason you don’t go after your dream. I know it will be work, but hell, it will be worth it. And besides, you know me; I’d just impose myself on you if I thought I was being neglected.” Bertholdt frowned. “Don’t make that face. Come on babe. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. You have been stuck with me since kindergarten; you’re not getting rid of me.”

Bertholdt smoothed his hands over Reiner’s broad chest and nodded. “Are you going to tell me what you’ve come up with so far?” Leaning up he pecked Bertholdt on the lips.

“Are you hungry?” Reiner smiled widely. “For food you pervert.” Guiding him to the stool by the island Bertholdt set several tiny plates in front of him. “You are going to be my guinea pig; you have to tell me what works and what doesn’t. And be honest. Please. We are starting with appetizers.”

~~~~  
“That was amazing.” Marco grinned sated as he leaned back into plush leather seats.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Jean said as he pulled out onto the road heading the opposite direction of home.

“How did you manage reservations? That place is booked solid for almost two months.” Marco lazily rested his head back on the headrest.

“I have a connection.” Jean smirked.

“Bertholdt?”

“Bertholdt. I should actually say he has connections. He knows the head chef and gave me his number.”

“Mmm, its’ good to know people.” Marco finally noticed where they were. “Where are we heading now? I thought we were going home.”

“Nope. Not telling.”

“Jean—“

He reached over and rested his hand on Marco’s thigh. “Let me pamper you, ok? You deserve it. We are going to be busy doing nothing all weekend so enjoy it.”

Jean had already checked into their hotel before picking Marco up from work. Ensuring their room was ready and prepared to his specifications; stocked with Marco’s favorite everything.

At Marco’s suspicious stare, well as suspicious as you could get while slipping into a food coma, Jean spoke, “Remember what I said earlier? This all in—“he waited.

“In celebration of my promotion.” Marco quoted his words back at him.

“That’s right, because my man is fucking bad ass and deserves it. Look, you spoil me all the time for no reason. Let me give back, ok?”

“Yes. Sir Mr. Kirstein.” Marco grinned. His eyes grew wide and mouth gaped open when Jean turned into the hotel. “Jean, no. Oh my God, are you serious? Jean, oh my God.” His eyes staring up at the fancy hotel they had only ever dreamed about getting into.

“Do you remember—“Jean started.

“Yes, I remember. I can’t believe this.” When they were in the eighth grade they vowed that once they had enough money they would stay here just for one night. They had seen it on the travel channel and were amazed that such a fantastic and famous hotel was right here in their backyard. The show highlighted the five star day spa, night club that hailed at the top of the hotel, along with the exquisite room service and superb accommodations.

“Please tell me you have a connection for this too.” Jean said nothing. “Jean, this is too expensive.”

“No, it’s not. And we’re staying here the whole weekend so you better enjoy it and not worry about the price. I’m doing this because I want to and because you’re worth it.” They pulled up to the valet. “Now give me some sugar and let the man open your door.”

Marco leaned across the armrest and kissed Jean sweetly. Leaning back as the valet opened his door, “You are in so much trouble come Monday.” Marco gave the young man his best winning smile and exited the car.

‘Fair enough.’ Jean thought as his door was opened and he stepped out. Reaching in the backseat he grabbed Marco’s phone. He’d be pissed if something happened to it.

 

Marco tried his best not to gape at the architecture in the lobby as they made their way to the elevator.

“We don’t have to check in?”

“Already been done babe.”

“You’ve been busy.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Kirstein?” Jean turned to see one of the receptionists scurrying after them. She beamed widely as she reached them. Marco noted she was very…bubbly. Her blond hair bounced around her shoulders. It wasn’t the only thing bouncing. Large doe eyes swept over Jean and then Marco.

“Yes?” Jean smiled.

Did this chick actually just giggly? Marco had to contain himself from rolling his eyes right out of his head. “I was going to slip this under your door, but since you’re here now.” Something gave him the sense that she had been waiting for Jean. “Everything you need for tomorrow afternoon is here. There is a breakdown of the day’s itinerary as well as several hand selected items per your request for you and your significant other.” Handing over the envelope (deliberately) grazing Jean’s hand, she pressed the other to her chest. “If you need any further assistance, I would be glad to help.”

Jean smiled again and slipped the envelope inside his coat pocket. “Thank you Tammy.”

“Tiffany.”

“Ah, yes. Tiffany.” Wrapping his arm around Marco’s waist pulling him closer, “Ready to go, love?”

“Mmm, yes.” Marco smiled prettily at Tiffany. Jean guided him away without a second glance at the skank hitting on him.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Tara.” Marco looked back over his shoulder.

“It’s Tiffany.” She huffed.

The concierge looked up at her when she came back to the front desk. “Girl, I told you he was gay. You gotta stop trying to mess with all the pretty ones.”

“Shame, they were both hot.”

Entering the elevator Jean pushed the button to their floor. Arm still wrapped around Marco’s waist, he glanced up at him. His brows were drawn down into a scowl. “What’s wrong, babe?”

“I don’t think I like it when you wear suits.” Marco huffed.

Jean held back the smile that threatened to cross his lips. “I thought you liked it when I dressed up.” He held his arms out. “What’s wrong this suit?”

Marco turned to him and fiddled with the lapel of his jacket. “Nothing is wrong with the suit. You just wear it a little too well.” Bending to kiss Jean, “I love it when you dress up, but so does everyone else it seems.”

“Marco Bodt, am I detecting a hint of jealousy?” Jean’s smile broke free.

“Maybe.” He mumbled.

Kissing his pouty lips briefly as the doors slide open, “You have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you.”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that. I just don’t like sharing the eye candy.”

“I’m sorry; I will promptly get naked and burn the suit as soon as we get inside.”

“Smartass.”

“Babe, how do you think I feel when everyone pops eye boners at you? Actually, I feel kinda proud, but still jealous as fuck.” Sliding the key card in the slot Jean held the door open for Marco.

Marco gawked even more than when they first walked into the glamourous hotel. He was vaguely away of his jacket being removed. “How did you do this?” He murmured.

The room was huge. One wall was completely windows from floor to ceiling with a balcony jutting out over the city. The room itself was full of rich warm colors. There was a state of the art kitchenette along the back wall, a step down lounge with a full bar and a hot tub next to the wall of windows. The bed was ginormous and looked fit for a king. The bathroom he hadn’t even seen yet was big enough for six people, with a small fire place and a flat screen built into the wall at the end of the Jacuzzi tub.

But what really got him was all of the tiny candles that littered the suite and the soft music wafting through the air. It smelled of teakwood, one of his favorite scents.

Jean hung up their jackets and led him further into the room. “Well, you know they wouldn’t allow real candles in the hotel for safety reasons, so I provided them with battery operated tea lights and one of the oil rings that go over light bulbs. And then I borrowed Bertl’s Ipod.” He gestured towards the bar and kitchenette. “Everything is stocked with your favorites. We will be dining in tonight. The menu is on the bar. Circle what you want and I’ll call it in later.”

“Jean—“ Marco stood in the center of the room. “This is all too much.”

The look he received was crestfallen. “You don’t like it?”

“No’ no, I didn’t say that—“ Marco cupped Jean’s face in his hands kissing him tenderly. “I love it. It’s just, I’m overwhelmed. This is wonderful, it truly is.” He kissed him again. “Thank you so much.”

“Marco, I don’t think you understand; you deserve way more than anything I could hope to give you.” Jean said in earnest.

He swept his hand down Jean’s face. “Hush, you are all I’ll ever need.” He kissed the tip of Jean’s nose and grinned wide as he backed up. Holding his head up high he looked down at Jean with a cocked brow. “Now, spoil me.”

Jean gave him a wry grin, “It would be my pleasure.”

~~~

“Bertl, I don’t think I can eat another bite.” Reiner sat back in his seat. “Babe, stop cooking.” He laughed at the affronted look Bertholdt threw over his shoulder. “I’m serious. I’m stuffed.” They had narrowed down a good portion of the menu, making it halfway through the lunchtime menu.

Bertholdt was whipping something in a bowl. Turning, he grabbed a creamer cup, a tiny bowl of chocolate and set them on the island. The small dishes being set on the counter, the chef hopped up on the island, his long legs dangling on either side of Reiner’s. He poured the contents of the cup into the bowl and continued whipping. “Sure I couldn’t interest you in some desert?” Taking a dollop on his finger he held it out for Reiner.

Golden eyes pierced olive green. Waiting a second too long, the whipped cream covered finger began to retreat. Reiner gripped Bertholdt’s wrist bringing the long digit to his mouth. The music wafting through the air turned sultry. Licking the cream from his finger, Reiner let go. A small smile played across full lips.

Setting the bowl of cream between his legs, Bertholdt twisted behind him to produce the bowl of chocolate syrup. Dipping his finger in the cream and then the chocolate, he held it out for Reiner to take again. Taking the proffered treat in his mouth, he closed his lips and swirled his tongue around the finger before releasing it with a ‘pop’.

“You know, I can think of better places to lick this off of besides your finger.” Reiner challenged. 

Game

“Oh can you now?”

Set

Standing in between Bertholdt’s legs, he removed the bow. Running a hand up one thigh, he dipped a finger in the bowl and smeared it along the length of Bertholdt’s neck.

Match

He licked up the long column of flesh his tongue catching the messy treat he trailed over tan skin. Reiner made sure to spend extra time on that sensitive spot on his neck. A broken moan left Bertholdt’s throat. He took another dollop of cream he ran it along the other side of his neck for his lover to enjoy. Reiner chuckled lightly, he was all too happy to lap it up.

“Mmmm, this is much better. However, this better not be on the menu.” He said darkly nipping at Bertholdt’s jaw.

“Only your menu.” Bertholdt breathed, his legs hooking around Reiner’s thighs bringing him closer. He brought a cream laden finger to Reiner’s lips lightly lining his bottom lip, leaning in he swiped his tongue across it to collect the sweet goodness. Humming as he ran his tongue over his own lips. “Sweet.” He made to press his fingers to Reiner’s lips again, quickly changing his mind and stuck them in his own mouth.

Reiner crushed his mouth against his before he barely had time to remove his fingers. Tangling his fingers in short blond hair he let Reiner take control of the kiss. Large hands settled at his waist pulling him flush against him. Bertholdt squeaked in surprise, but wrapped his legs tighter around his thick waist.

“Need you Bertl.” Reiner whispered against plump lips, grinding his hips downward. “Let me have you…please.”

Oh. It’s going to be one of those nights. The long nights when Reiner mapped out every inch of his skin kissing every mole, every scar, every freckle. These are the nights where callused hands feel like silk across his heated skin. These are the nights that Bertholdt feels like a god because Reiner worships him, his only concern is his pleasure and the way he is able to elicit the most sensual sounds from deep within Bertholdt’s throat. These nights are few and far between and he treasures each one more than the last. This night is about self-control as much as it is about love. Many nights start out this way but always end in mad, passionate, frenzied love. 

Wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, Bertholdt smiled widely as Reiner cocks a toothy grin. “Yes.”

That was all Reiner needed. Picking him up, he carried Bertholdt down the hall. His mouth never leaving those soft full lips, which if he wasn’t careful, would have him undone before they even made it to the bedroom. He was reluctant to set him down, enjoying the weight of Bertholdt in his arms, the way he wrapped his arms around his neck and up over the back of his head to play with his hair as he kissed him senseless.

Reiner brought them to the end of their bed and Bertholdt let his feet drop to the ground. He disentangled himself and waited patiently for Reiner to clear his work off the bed and shoo Naba out of their room. Pulling back the sheets he patted the mattress for Bertholdt to lie down. Putting a knee on the bed before Reiner came back to his side, “Wait.”

Reiner turned Bertholdt to him. “Let me undress you first.” Nodding quietly he let large hands pull the strings of his apron, then grip the hem of his shirt and slowly pull it over his head. “So gorgeous.” He muttered as the shirt fluttered to the ground. He cupped Bertholdt’s cheek long enough to rub his thumb across his lips a couple of times before returning to the task at hand. The taller man patiently waited for his lover to unbuckle his belt, skimming his fingers over the muscles of his pale arm as the button and zipper were undone. Reiner helped him step out of his jeans taking a moment to appreciate his long lean form. Everything about Bertholdt’s body was absolute perfection.

It had embarrassed him horribly the first time Reiner had actually looked upon him with lover’s eyes. Then, he was just a lanky fifteen year old who was way too skinny and couldn’t keep pants that fit him due to multiple growth spurts. By then Reiner had already started putting on muscle. It wasn’t lost on him that he looked at Reiner the same way. He had always been perfect. Even after two broken noses, he was still just as beautiful as he ever was.

Bertholdt shivered as those rough hands skimmed over his skin; over his chest and stomach, down the length of his arms, causing his fingers to twitch with the need to hold him. Reiner stepped behind him touching him from his shoulders down to his waist. His hands played lightly at the waistband of his boxer briefs. Hooking his thumbs inside, strong fingers deftly slid them over the swell of his backside and down long tone legs. 

“This one’s new.” Bertholdt twisted to see Reiner brush his fingertips over a tiny freckle on the left side of his hip. Pale pink lips soon found the beauty mark. He blushed as tiny smile crossed his lips. Reiner glanced up and whispered, “Lay down, Bertl.”

He watched as Bertholdt situated himself in the middle of their bed. Legs slightly spread, arms loose at his sides looking so relaxed that he might be able to fall asleep if Reiner let him. Not gonna happen.

He stated at his feet, brushing his knuckles against the arch, earning a tiny giggle. Reiner smiled. He was so damn ticklish. Bending down he kissed the pads of his toes.

“Reiner, don’t kiss my feet that’s gross.” Bertholdt tried to draw his foot away only to have Reiner grip his ankle keeping it in place. 

“I will suck these toes if you don’t be still.” That happened one time and almost earned him a broken jaw. Bertholdt laughed so hard he kicked him in the face by accident. So; no toes. Reiner didn’t spend too much time on his feet. A trip to the ER was not in his plans for the evening.

He pushed Bertholdt’s legs further apart as he traveled upward leaving kisses and tiny nips over his caramel skin.

“Reiner.” Bertholdt breathed “Get undressed.” He squirmed under his gentle touch. The rough hands caressing his skin was a delightful torture. “Please, I want to see you.” He arched into Reiner’s hands as they passed over his hips. “Please.” The last one was so soft he barely heard it.

Sitting back, Reiner pealed his shirt off. Eyes still connected with his sprawled out lovers vibrant green hues, he undid his belt and slid his pants down. He could see out of his peripheral Bertholdt’s fingers twitch and grip the sheets. Kicking off his pants and his boxers, he returned to his task as if uninterrupted. He savored the satisfied noises given as their skin made contact. 

Outlining every muscle from his hip up to his partner’s chest, Reiner watched them contract and shiver at his touch. Leaning down he traced the same pattern his fingers took with his tongue. He savored the taste of heated flesh. How open mouthed kisses across his skin would cause a tiny whimper to escape parted lips. Reiner skipped the most obvious erogenous zones, taking in turn to nuzzle or mouth around them instead. The sounds he pulled from Bertholdt’s lips were sweeter, more honest and desperate. 

Reiner smoothed his hands over toned arms, turning them so he could lace their fingers and bring them over Bertholdt’s head. Kissing the inside of his arms earned him another small series of giggles. Especially, when he ran his tongue over the bend in his arm.

“Reiner.” Bertholdt smiled, he adored how that smile was for him and no one else. The way it lit up his eyes making them sparkle like emeralds. “Stop teasing.”

“I didn’t think was teasing as much as it was worshiping.” Reiner hovered above him barely a breath away. 

“You know what you do to me.” Bertholdt tilted his head slightly, exposing the long line of his neck. 

“Mmm, Bertl, not nearly the things you do to me.” He licked up the column of his throat earning a sharp gasp and the tightening of fingers against his own.

“I haven’t done anything.” Bertholdt breathed.

“You don’t have to do anything.” Reiner nipped at his jaw, Bertholdt turned towards him seeking out his mouth. Pale pink lips lightly brushed over fuller pouty ones.

“Rei, please.” Bertholdt begged. Smiling against those full lips he closed the distance. A content sigh left Bertholdt’s mouth as Reiner put his full weight on him sliding one leg between his. He allowed Reiner to explore his mouth at a leisurely pace. Very slowly they began a torturous grind, their hips undulating in small movements.

“Love you.” Reiner mumbled against Bertholdt’s lips.

“Love you more.” He responded, sucking in Reiner’s bottom lip between his teeth. A low rumble left his throat and he rolled his hips a little harder. 

“Want you.” The blond rasped as he nuzzled along his neck.

“Have me.” Bertholdt breathed in his ear before running his tongue over the outer shell.

Reiner came back to parted lips awaiting the deep kiss that was promised him. Releasing his arms in favor of running them down his sides, Bertholdt immediately wrapped them tightly around his back and shoulders. Reiner hitched one of Bertholdt’s legs over his, rolling his hips a little more insistently. His name on his lover’s lips edged him forward. Reaching for the bottle next to him he squeezed the lube into his palm. Touching Bertholdt’s hard length he stroked him twice before receiving a whimper of protest.

“No, Reiner. I don’t need it. Want to feel you inside me. Won’t last long if you touch me.” Bertholdt ran his hand over the back of Reiner’s head.

Having him a sensitive mess just from simple touches of the skin was always awe inspiring to Reiner. It was also the times when he was the most responsive. The fact that they had fought earlier in the day probably contributed towards his sensitivity and emotional state. Something he didn’t mind at all and made him want Bertholdt all the more.

He took great care in preparing his lover until Bertholdt pleaded for something more. Their eyes swallowing each other with love and trust and something so much deeper. He watched as a tear slipped from the corner of those deep green pools. Not in pain but with the overwhelming sense of completion. Gentle caramel fingertips traced over Reiner’s face lightly. Brushing over his square jawline, across the bridge of his nose, against his parted lips he carefully guided to his own; wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him in closer as his lover filled him entirely.

Reiner soaked up every tiny sound Bertholdt made. Every gasp, every pant sent sparks shooting through his veins. He had no idea the control he had over him. He slowly rolled his hips moaning lowly as Bertholdt matched his movements. One long leg wrapped over his backside pulling him closer. 

“Love you—“ He panted against Reiner’s lips. “Love you so much.” Reiner smothered his mouth with his own stealing the breath from his lungs.

Pulling away he pushed long arms up over the pillow and intertwined their fingers again. “No one but you Bertl, always love you.” The slow steady rhythm they set was just enough. It stoked the flame deep within. Reiner bit down gently on Bertholdt’s neck, sufficiently sending a needy shiver throughout the body beneath him.

“You are so perfect, so perfect.” Bertholdt gasped between moans. “S-so good to me.” He rolled his hips up a little harder but not looking to increase their pace. “Mine.” Wrapping his leg tighter around Reiner’s, he moaned the word again into Reiner’s ear.

Bringing his knee up under the leg wrapped tightly around his, Reiner thrust harder, the angle deeper, yet still languid. Bertholdt’s beautiful bronze body arched up into his. The broken sob of the word left his lips again and Reiner can’t help but moan appreciatively into the side of his neck. “Yours.”

“Yes.” Bertholdt whispered. He gripped Reiner’s hands until his knuckles turned white wanting to feel something more. “Let me touch you.” He moaned loudly at the new angle as Reiner pushed back into him. It was a sharp contrast to the soft whisper that had escaped his lips seconds prior. “Please.” Reiner released his hands as they spread over his broad shoulders and around his back, and through his hair. Large strong hands fell to his hips, one cupping the back of the leg that encircled him. 

 

“Bertl.” His voice low and raspy with need. Pulling back, he rolled his hip back stronger than before. Bertholdt whimpered loudly and arched into him. His long fingers gripping Reiner’s face bring their mouths together in a fervent kiss. Bertholdt’s pants lost in his mouth he hungrily swallowed them. Reiner hitched his legs up around his waist and sat up taking Bertholdt with him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the beauty in his lap leaned back, hands on his knees ever so slowly lifting and dropping back down on him. 

Dark hair fell away from his face as he threw his head back lost in the new sensation and Reiner couldn’t resist the urge to run his hands down the taunt lines of his body. From his throat all the way to his navel and back up again. He could feel the shudder under his fingertips as Bertholdt rode him effortlessly, taking him in deep. He could feel the muscles work as his fingers dug into his hips. The feel, the look of him was becoming too much. 

“Bertl, look at me.” He tipped his head forward the expression of pure ecstasy clung to his features. Sweat ran down from his temple, his hooded eyes blown wide, mouth slack as he panted through pouty lips. Reiner couldn’t think, instead he let his hands roam every inch of Bertholdt’s heated skin. 

All of this, all of this gorgeous man was for him. He scratched blunt nails down his sides, eliciting a low whimpering moan from his lover’s throat. He arched back as he ground down onto Reiner’s lap.

“I-I can’t—“he whined and threw his arms around Reiner’s shoulders when he began stroking his aching member. “Reiner, I’m—“

“Do it for me baby. Just for me. Come on.” The blond rasped thrusting up into Bertholdt as much as he could in this position. A long shuddering cry left his parted lips as he clung tightly to broad shoulders, his release finally spent.

Reiner didn’t last much longer. He wrapped his arms around Bertholdt’s back holding him down on his lap. He buried his face in the side of his neck; a high pitch whine crawled up his throat as he pulsed inside him.

Bertholdt kissed the top of his head, carding his fingers lovingly through short cropped hair. Tilting his head up, Reiner let him shower delicate kisses all over his face. He hummed appreciatively until blunt teeth bit the tip of his nose. Squeaking indignantly he opened his eyes to see Bertholdt grinning down at him. Brushing back dark sweaty locks from his brow Reiner leaned up and licked tip of his nose. Bertholdt scrunched up his nose. 

“Gimme those lips.” Reiner demanded playfully. He obliged, leaning into him tipping them back onto the bed. Reiner hummed approvingly at the sweet savory kiss.

Bertholdt separated leaning back, his eyes growing mischievous. “Now I want you to fuck me like you mean it.”

Reiner smiled widely. God he loved this man.

~~~~

Jean and Marco held each other close swaying to the rhythmic music of the love songs Bertl had downloaded on the IPod. Their ties and waist coats long gone. Jean had untucked his shirt; Marco unbuttoned the first three buttons on his and rolled the sleeves, both dancing in their sock feet. 

Jean held Marco’s right hand, his left around his waist. “Mmm, this is nice.” Marco hummed. “What do you have planned for us tomorrow?” 

Jean purred his agreement. “Well, we are going to sleep in and then I am going to order us breakfast in bed. After that, I plan on ravishing you, then we will head down to the day spa on the fourth floor where you will be treated to the works. Then when you are nice and pliant, I’m going to take you back upstairs and make love to you. And then we are going to take a nap.” Marco laughed at the nap part. “Around 7:30 we have a reservation for dinner. After that, we will hit the club on the roof.” He brushed his lips against Marco’s jaw. “And then when we are all done dancing—“

“You’ll take me back here and make love to me?” Marco filled in tilting his head to allow Jean access to his neck.

“No, then we will come back here and you will fuck me, and fuck me hard.” He mumbled while nibbling along Marco’s neck.

Marco gasped. “That sounds like a plan.”

“I thought it was a good idea.” His hand slid to the small of his back, pressing Marco closer.

Bending his head, Marco leaned in next to Jean’s ear and whispered his name, his arm wrapping around his lover’s neck. “You’ve spoiled me so well tonight. What can I do for you to show you my appreciation?”

Licking a strip up his freckled neck, his voice low, “You can make those pretty noises I like when I take you.” Taking his earlobe between his teeth, he nipped gently. Marco moaned softly. “Yes, just like that.” 

Threading his fingers through ash blond hair, Marco tugged lightly bringing Jean’s mouth to his. They kissed deliberately, savoring the feel of the other on their lips. Jean tilted his head and slotted their mouths together, his tongue moving lazily against Marco’s. They had unconsciously stopped dancing, releasing their hands to grasp at the other.

Jean pulled away as fingers tightened in his hair. “Marco, I want to taste you.” He sucked Marco’s plump bottom lip into his mouth, he moaned quietly. He untucked the lavender dress shirt and began undoing the buttons. Marco leaned into his touch even as it impeded the process of opening the shirt. Finally reaching the last button Jean slid his hands up and over the taunt muscles of Marco’s stomach and chest. He pushed the garment over his shoulders where it fell to the floor. Jean let himself revile in the felling on his fingertips as they play across Marco’s soft warm skin. “Love touching you.” He murmured as his eyes trailed the path his fingers took. “Skin’s so beautiful.” He leaned in and kissed a line across his collarbone. “Love your freckles, they turn me on.”

Marco gasped and tensed his grip in Jean’s hair pushing his shirt off his shoulder. Jean took the hint leaving him in a white tank. Marco hummed his name as his tongue rolled around one pert nipple, lightly grazing it with his teeth as his hands busied themselves with Marco’s pants. He skimmed his fingers along the inside of his waistband, before pushing them lower. He licked his way down his tan stomach as he knelt on the ground. “Need you, Marco. Need you on my tongue, heavy in my mouth…at the back of my throat.” Marco moaned loudly and he hadn’t even started yet. He pushed his pants to the floor, nipping at freckled hips as Marco stepped out of them. Dragging his hands up tone legs he nuzzled the spot next to the base of his cock.

“Jean—“ Marco breathed threading his other hand through sculpted locks to join the other.

He kissed his favorite freckle to the right of Marco’s belly button before leaning back down and slowly dragging his tongue over his velvety length. Marco’s head fell back as Jean took him in between his sinful lips. Flattening his tongue against the underside of his length, he took him all the way down, languidly coming back up to swirl it around the head. Jean fell into an easy rhythm giving just enough to keep his man moaning.

Letting his gaze fall to that of his lover, Marco breathed out his praise as he grazed his fingers over Jean’s cheek, other hand combing through his hair. “So good to me, Jean. Feels so amazing.” Jean hummed and Marco’s breath hitched. “You make me feel so—“ he was hit so suddenly with emotion. “—loved. Desired. Wanted. Needed.” Jean’s eyes met Marco’s when his voice cracked. Concern shown through as those cinnamon brown eyes welled with unshed tears. Hand caressing his cheek again, “Don’t stop, please, don’t ever stop—“ he trailed off, his meaning bleeding into two separate thoughts at once. 

Jean continued, unsure if he should until the fingers in his hair grazed his scalp. He let Marco fall from his mouth long enough to utter the word ‘never’ then continued lavishing his tongue over his length. His hands gripped lightly freckled thighs, feeling them tremble slightly under his fingertips.

The breathy moan that left Marco’s throat set deep in his groin and he swallowed around him. “Jean, l-look at me.” Blazing ocher eyes gazed up as he went back down taking all of Marco in. He shuddered. Come backing back up and down again lazily, he flattened his tongue firmly at the underside of his cock, repeating the motion again. Jean’s lithe hands moved on their own accord up Marco’s body, reaching for every inch of skin he could grasp. “Baby-please—take me. I-I need to feel you inside me.”

Jean growled lowly around him sending a jolt through his body and gasped loudly. Taking Marco in his hand he stroked him firmly, mouthing a line across his hipbone before getting to his feet. Marco fumbled with his belt and zipper pushing his pants over narrow hips. Tugging at the hem of his shirt, Jean released him so he could pull it up over his head. Once that was out of the way, Marco wrapped his arms tightly around Jean’s neck and pressed tiny kisses to corners of his mouth, his jaw, his neck. Trying hard to contain his smile, Jean gripped his hips and began walking them back towards the bedroom.

“No fair.” Marco said between kisses. “You still have these on.” He snapped the band at Jean’s hip. Reaching down Jean shucked them quickly, letting them slide down his legs as he continued walking. Marco giggled softly as Jean nuzzled his neck.

“How do you want me?” he whispered.

“Thoroughly satisfied.” Jean answered sneaking his tongue between opened lips. “Loved. Cherished. Needy.”

Marco hummed. “I’m already all of those things.” He smiled lovingly as Jean cups the back of his neck and they lower onto the bed. Marco glides his hands over Jean’s sides and up his arms as captivating amber eyes stare into his reverently. His expression soft and loving, rarely seen by anyone but him. His forever scowl completely gone. Thin pale fingers caress his cheek and the side of his neck. “I love you, Marco.” His voice a low elegant song in his ears. 

Marco tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes filled with all the adoration in the world. He lets his fingers linger over Jean’s bottom lip. “I love you too, Jean.” Those lips kiss his fingertips, parting long enough to graze the tip of his tongue over one before kissing them again. Marco plays his fingers through ash blond hair as Jean brushed his lips across his jaw and down his neck. Marco arched his hips up into Jean as he sucked up pretty mark on his freckled shoulder. Stopping abruptly he came back into Macro’s field of vision. He couldn’t place his expression.

“Jean—“

“I want to marry you.” Jean’s face was so open and honest. “Marco, I want to make you my husband.” It was as if he just found his reason for living even though it had been staring at him every day since the eighth grade. “Marco—“ his voice faltered.

“I’ll marry you, Jean.” His eyes glittered and twinkled with overwhelming joy. He felt like he would burst his heart was so full. ‘Finally.’

“You’ll marry me?”

He would marry him a thousand times over if he could see Jean smile that radiant every day. “Of course I will.” He smiled sweetly and laughed, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Jean kind of half rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, you’ve put up with me since middle school, thought you’d get tired of me eventually.”

“I’ve put up with you since middle school and that’s why I’m not getting rid of you.” Marco smirked.

Raising his eyebrows as he quirked his lips, “Oh, so I’m an investment?” 

“Well, I have put a lot of time into this relationship, and I don’t think anyone else will be willing to put up with as much shit as you tend to dish out.” Marco sighed playfully. “I guess I’m stuck with you.” 

“You are such a shit Marco Bodt.” Jean twined their fingers and brought them up on the pillow. 

Kissing his now fiancé sweetly on the lips, he promised. “I will never tire of you Jean Kirstein. Not even when we are old and grey and in adult diapers.” 

Returning the kiss to pink lips Jean chuckled, “I will hold you to that freckles.”

“Good, now get back to pampering me.” Marco looked down his nose at him all the while trying to hide his smile.

“Right away, Mr. Bodt.” Jean dove down the length of his body and settled in on working him over with his mouth again. 

It didn’t take long. Jean did have an exceptionally talented tongue. 

Marco clenched his hands in the sheets and bucked up into his wicked mouth; Jean encouraged it. “Jean—Jean—I’m ahh—“ 

Jean hollowed out his cheeks and held Marco’s hips to the bed as he swallowed him down. Their eyes met as amber fire basically begged him to let go. He brought one hand up to tangle in blond hair and ground out his name the sound almost unrecognizable. Jean took everything he had to offer drinking it down. He released him when he was sure he had milked every last drop from his beloved angel. He placed wet kissed all over his flush skin as he made his way up. 

Nimble fingers reached between them and wrapped around his arousal. Jean shuddered as Marco’s hand slowly twisted and pulled several times before releasing him. “Your turn.” He began to move under him, Jean lifted up to give him room. When he was settled he was laying on his stomach. 

Jean set back on his knees between his legs. Hands trailing up the back of Marco’s thighs coming to rest on his firm backside. “Think you could go again?” He kneaded the flesh in his hands.

Looking back over his shoulder, Jean’s blown out honey eyes on his, “I could do whatever you wanted me to…hubby.”

“There was absolutely nothing wrong with any part of that sentence.” Marco giggled then yelped when Jean’s hand came down unexpectedly against his right cheek. “Love your ass.” He muttered absently as he leaned in and nipped at the underside, then kissed up along the curve and sank his teeth into the fleshy globe.

“Jean!” Marco jumped and twisted to look at him. Thin eyebrows arched in response as he pushed him back down. Spreading his cheeks, he smirked the licked a long measured strip between them. “Mmm, shit.” The blond chuckled and went to work on turning Marco into an incoherent mess. Damn that filthy mouth.

“Marco, pillow.” Reaching under the pillow he found a small bottle of lube and handed it back. Popping the cap Jean poured the liquid over his fingers. Nipping at one freckled check, he inserted the first digit. Marco responded immediately cursing sweetly. Soothingly he ran his free hand over his back, murmuring his saccharine praises as he inserted the second.

“Look so good laid out like this for me baby.” Jean’s voice was a harsh whisper.

“Jean,” Marco whined. “Don’t make me wait. Come on babe, make love to me.”

Jean kissed the sprinkle of freckles over his warm skin, “You are the boss.” 

“Yeah, well—mmm—don’t make me get bossy.”

“Hmm, maybe another time. You know I like it when you’re bossy.” He sucked up another mark on his neck; he looked at it and smirked knowingly. Everyone at the day spa was going to see his little love bites tomorrow. Removing his fingers he prepared himself and positioned himself at Marco’s entrance. Easing himself inside his tight heat, he had to take a minute to collect himself. “So good, Marco. You fit me so good.” Jean scattered tiny kisses across his shoulders as he bottomed out. Marco moaned reaching a hand over his shoulder to grab a handful of hair. He shuddered as he constricted around Jean. A broken sob of a breath dusted his shoulders. “If you continue to do that, this is going to end with you seriously disappointed.”

Marco gave an airy laugh, “Then move baby.”

Jean pulled back and gave a temperate roll of his narrow hips. He didn’t have any plans on rushing this even if his freckled beauty did. His languid rhythm along with the full body contact set Marco’s senses on fire. Panting Jean’s name between throaty moans he tried to meet his slow undulating thrust by pushing back into him.

Jean laced their fingers together bringing them to rest on the pillow above their heads. Umber hooded eyes rolled closed, dark lashes fanning across his cheeks. The tip of his tongue peeked out to wet his dry lips. A light flush colored his cheeks.

“Do you know how beautiful you are right now?” Jean whispered. Marco cracked his eyes glancing back into smoldering burnt amber.

“You make me this way. This is all because of you.” He breathed. “Jean, I need more. Please.”

Jean rolled his hips with a bit more force. “You have no idea what you do to me, Marco.” The sweet gasp pulled from his throat coiled in Jean’s stomach. “Tell me what you need.”

“R-right there.” He groaned and gripped his fingers tighter. “So good, so good to me.”

Moving his leg between Marco’s, Jean pushed his knee upward moving them into a slightly different position. Settling in between his legs, he deepened the angle of his thrust. Marco arched backwards, his face buried in the sheet. “Fuck.” His voice muted by the mattress.

A minute smirk flashed across Jean’s lips before he unlacing their fingers and propped himself up. Pulling almost all the way out, he paused as Marco whined and slid back into his warm heat. “Love the way you feel around me. Holding me so tightly.” Jean smoothed one hand over the length of his back. Marco was too much to handle. He could lose himself to everything Marco and not give a damn about the outside world. He licked an extensive ribbon up his spine, between his shoulder blades, coming to latch onto his neck. He could feel the rumble of his name through his chest. 

Grasping Jean’s hair, once more, he pulled. Maybe a little harder than he intended to, but the reaction was immediate. The low husky moan that worked its way from Jean’s throat was worth it. This was so torturously good, but he needed more. Always more, he could never get enough of Jean. He knew how to make him do exactly what he wanted. He waited until Jean pushed his thick cock back in and constricted around him. A shuddered moan left the other’s throat. “Jean, baby, please…please.” He whined, his other hand reaching back trying to grip his hip. He tugged on his hair with deliberate intent this time. He knew how he felt about having his hair pulled, which is why he loved running his fingers through it. 

Jean stilled. His breath heavy, a low growl left his chest as he sank his teeth into Marco’s neck. Marco used it to his advantage and bucked his hips back into him. “You are the damn devil, you know this.” Their eyes met and he could see that he had won. 

“How do you want it?” His voice low and gruff compared to Marco’s airy, “Hard and fast.”

“Gotta give the boss what he wants.” Jean pulled out and back up on his knees. Gripping Marco’s hips he hoisted him onto his. A tiny yelp left his parted lips as he braced himself on his forearms. Jean was surprisingly strong for someone of his build and it turned Marco on to no end. He gasped sharply as Jean thrust back in, his fingers playing over his tan waist as he waited a quick beat before giving into his lover’s request.

Mmm-God—J-Jean!!” Marco cried out loudly. “Fuck! N-n-n-g-g-h!”

Jean pounded into him relentlessly hitting that sensitive spot inside dead on. He reached forward gripping Marco by the shoulder. “That what you want, babe? Want me to fuck you like this?” He accentuated the last word with a sharp snap of his hips.

Marco writhed on Jean’s cock, barely coherent. “Tell me, Marco. Tell me you like it when I pound my cock into your tight ass.” Marco whined and gasped as he struggled to catch his breath. “Or do want me to fuck you nice and slow again.”

“NO!” Marco finally shouted finding his voice. “Jean n-no, please, don’t—“ He gazed over his shoulder at Jean’s very controlled expression. He could ruin that so easily but he was enjoying this way to fucking much. “I-I love the way you f-fuck me. I need i-it.”

Jean’s resolve was almost at the breaking point, there was no way he was going to let himself lose it before Marco. He hauled him back into his thrusts panting as Marco’s shouts pitched higher. “Fuck, didn’t think it was possible to get any harder, but goddamn, Marco!” His thrusts came harder the louder Marco screamed. 

Marco’s legs began to tremble and he whimpered Jean’s name. “Come on, babe. I got you.” Jean breathed fighting to stay in control. He reached around to stroke his neglected length. Marco’s breath caught in his throat as he clamped down around Jean. A loud broken moan forced its way out of his mouth as he came hard. It was Jean’s undoing. A couple more shallow thrusts, he groaned Marco’s name giving in to the pull of his release. 

Spent, he rested his head in between freckled shoulder blades. His own legs shook as he eased out of Marco. He received a content hum from below as he showered tiny kisses all over his back.

“Mmm, you are delicious.” Marco murmured when Jean lay down on his side next to him. He rolled over so he could look into those honey rich eyes. 

Jean licked his fingers clean, sucking his thumb into his mouth. “No, my love, you are delicious.” 

Marco laughed softly wrinkling his nose. “Gross.”

“Kiss me.”

“No, Jean, ew.” Jean made kissy faces. “You are so nasty.” Not fighting to terribly hard. Actually, he liked the way he tasted on Jean’s tongue so he couldn’t rightfully complain and pulled him closer to get more. “You have taken such good care of me today.”

“Are you happy?” Jean asked. Marco nodded; a wide grin graced his lips. “Good, then I did my job.”

“Yes, but you also promised me dinner and right now I’m starving.” To punctuate the fact, his stomach chose that moment to be heard. His wide grin turned into a sly smile. He traced his fingers over Jean’s collarbone. “And maybe after that we can lounge in that oversized hot tub and maybe have round two?” 

“You are the boss. We can do whatever you like.”

~~~

Reiner and Bertholdt cuddled up in the middle of their oversized bed. Naba had bullied her way back into the room and lay at the foot of the bed. The TV played a movie they had seen a dozen times but neither were really watching. 

Bertholdt’s head rested on Reiner’s chest, his fingers idly tracing patterns over his muscled abdomen. He felt the rumble in Reiner’s chest as he checked his phone.

“Looks like Jean and Marco are finally going to take the plunge.”

Bertholdt glanced up at him and smiled. “Eren owes Armin fifty bucks.”

His oversized teddy bear chuckled again. “Marco wants to know if you’ll be his best man.”

“Sure, as long as he’ll be mine.” Long fingers continued to skim over Reiner’s pale skin.

Reiner cocked his head to the side and silently stared down at the mop of dark hair lying on his chest. After a moment Bertholdt’s green eyes looked back at him. A gradual smile split Reiner’s face. “Yeah? You—yeah?”

Bertholdt shrugged. “Well, you’ve only been saying you were going to marry me since we were five. I just figured this was a really long engagement.” He fought hard to keep a straight face.

Reiner nudged him. “Stop being so nonchalant, you big dork.” He laughed. “Do you want to get married or what?”

“Oh you’re such the romantic.” Reiner flipped them over and sat on his stomach, threatening with tickle fingers. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” He put his hands up to block Reiner’s. “Don’t, Reiner no! Don’t you dare!” Too late. Bertholdt thrashed as Reiner’s big bear hands attacked his ribs.

“Say it again!”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” He yelled through hysterical bouts of laughter. Bucking his hips upward trying to dislodge the big oaf on top of him, they both stopped and stared at each other. Reiner gasped when he rolled his hips up again getting more aroused by the second.

Bertholdt raised a dark brow. “Yes?”

Reiner nodded hastily, “Oh, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was ok. i know marco and jean were a little all over the place. someone was antsy and then sudden feels and then, yeah...
> 
> a little long winded, i know. 
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
